1. Field
The following description relates to a hinge assembly for mounting a door on a cabinet below an opening thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A cabinet, such as a refrigerator, often includes multiple doors that provide access to a variety of compartments. The cabinet manufacturing process may produce variations in heights of side-by-side cabinet doors, thereby providing an appearance to a prospective consumer that is undesirable and unattractive. Sometimes such variations are not noticed until the product has left the manufacturing site, thereby requiring a service technician to be dispatched to fix the problem. Moreover, subsequent alignment of the cabinet doors involves experimentation that may prove to be time-consuming.
For example, one method of cabinet door alignment involves adding shims to one or more of the hinges of a door to adjust the height thereof. However, shims are usually not available to consumers. Further, special tools must be used to make adjustments using shims. In addition, doors must be removed from the cabinet in order to add the shims.